Ending Circle Of Love
by PurpleColored Auora Petals
Summary: The end of a relationship, only sparks the beginning of a newer and deadlier one...r&r please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  No no, sorry, the characters in this story don't belong to me…

Author's Note:  Wow, my second one (hehe). Well, um, hmmm…I redid this so that a certain someones (notice the plural: if you didn't like the last one, then I'm talking to you) would like it more…yeah it's mushy crap about Raiden and Rose…hmmm…the story should pretty much explain itself, so, please enjoy…tada! 

Ending Circle of Love

The feeling in the pit of my stomach was weird as I watched her through the car's window, the fingerprints so many and blurred that I could barely make out her face, just the dim silhouette of her body.  It was turned slightly away from the car as her eyes looked back at me cautiously.

I wondered what she was thinking, the moment lasting forever as she turned, catching my eye.  Her hand locked a tuff of her thick brown hair behind her small ears, catching slightly on her large round earrings. 

Years of hard work, difficult times and treacherous toil…times when we had our arguments, disagreements, fights…everything needed to build the strong relationship wanted…gone, destroyed; hanging on this last look.  Maybe she was right, maybe there was a way we could work past our frightening history…I thought about it, thought about it for many nights; I just couldn't see it happening.  

Too much had happened, things that could never be forgiven had taken place, and for that reason had I told her I needed to get away…that it wouldn't work. 

I remember how her small slender face looked when she was finally able to process what I said.  She turned everything on me, putting herself in the middle of us.  Making me feel bad as she spat out hundreds of reasons why I was wrong.  I was too scared to actually get committed; I didn't love her anymore; she even accused me of cheating on her. 

I chuckled, realizing what was happing: our last moment taking place and us in our different worlds…us…already trying to prepare ourselves for the guilt we would later feel as we lie in our soft cushioned beds, eyes slightly open and glazed over as tears seep out the sides…us feeling something sort of like a inexplicable void that will later consume us as we on the outside busy ourselves with other activities as a way to forget this squalid moment. 

She turned away from me, breaking my connection.  My mouth moved, trying to find the words to say something, anything, whether it be an apology or a goodbye, something to ease the tension, and maybe the pain, but my throat formed no words, and I sat there, my hands resting on the door and on my thigh, my eyes glued to her body; my heart grieving for her…for us…for what we had--what we lost.

Somehow, somewhere, I still considered her as that "other" women.  The one that said she loved me and didn't want to spy on me because of it…yet she let it happen.  

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, reminiscing on the memories where she would always tell me just how much she loved my blonde strands, just how much she loved it when I ran my fingers through her hair, twisting it around my finger and kissing the ends softly. 

The distance between us grew slowly as the car rolled on, slowly up the street with my face pressed against the glass as I tried to get a last look at her.  The night was too dark and the shadows swallowed her quickly.

My first little seconds without her and already I was feeling guilty.  I had reason to feel as if I should explain something to her…give her a reason why; not leave her there, thinking her own thoughts, about to move on into something else without even realizing why she had to…

I looked up slowly, seeing the cab drivers eyes stare back at me in the mirror.  I opened my mouth, about to speak, but he cut me off with a single nod, we had an understanding agreement.


	2. Rose's Wishes

Disclaimer: No no, sorry, none of the people belong to me…so…yeah, ya' know th' drill.

Author's Note: Alrighty, based on the assumption that you all read the first chapter's author's note, there's no need for me to repeat myself…so I'll quickly state that if you liked the first chapter, thank you, I liked it too, and if you didn't: sit on it and rotate, suck left butt cheek, piss on you, and I can go on forever, take your pick.  Tada!

------------------------------------

I stared at him through the glass, my thoughts wondering wildly.  Why had it come down to this?  My back turned to face the car's window while my head was cocked off to the side, trying desperately to catch a good glimpse of his face.  

I choked hard on my kept back tears.  Was he still looking at me?  Or was I just seeing an illusion? 

My knees swayed slightly below me, my stomach sunk and shriveled.  I needed this man.  He was everything to me, why can't I just turn around and stop this all?  He's still near, it might happen—but he might decline; wasn't he the one that wanted this anyway?

I'm so lost and confused. We worked hard, too hard to try and preserve this spark…and all for nothing.  Our years spent seems too much to go and forget it like this.  I tried being myself, he tried adapting to me, but it just didn't work; we were both two totally different people…we discovered we didn't even know each other like we thought we did.  

Trust…the thing every relationship needs began to get lacked…and things went downhill from there.  Fights…things were said…we were hurt—but it all seems so petty now, looking at the reality of our problem, they can be fixed…with a little time, they can be fixed…all things can be fixed.

I blinked; a tear slid down m cheek, my hand flew up to it, quickly flicking it away, and then to play it off, I locked some hair behind my ear, my eye catching his one last time through the dirty cab window.

The car began to move, and then it was on its way slowly running down the street.  I turned around, my face becoming stained with my tears.  

I realized I didn't care anymore as my legs finally caved, dropping me to the driveway, holding my face, my tears seeping through my fingers.  

"I love you Jack," my words were inaudible as I tried speaking them, but were loud and confident in my mind.  I had to get this man back…I was utterly lost without him; I needed him to complete me; I needed Jack.

I stood up, looking down the street; his cab was just rounding the corner.  Somehow, and before I could process it, I was running, screaming as loud as I could for the car to stop.

I always saw this scene in movies, read about them in books: the man or women goes chasing after his love after they've realized they were stupid for not stopping them when they were near.  Funny thing is that I never thought I'd be the woman running after my love.  

I'd sit on my coach, screaming at the women on screen or in the book to do something, but when it actually happens, there I am, my back turned to him as id I didn't care, realizing only after I left how foolish I was.

My heavy breathing was the only thing I could hear as I gasped for breath, my legs begged me to stop, my stomach cramped painfully, but I kept on running.  

I somehow found the strength to boost up my speed, getting myself up the hill, and then I stopped, grabbing my heart, craving air.  Down Matthews St. was no car; even parked at the Main St. red light were no cars.

No no, this couldn't be happing.  My face grew cold as I realized tears were spilling out of my eyes.  I dropped to the ground, my body heaving and shaking as my sobs rocked me.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  I was supposed to catch up to him, he would pull me in the car and he'd kiss me on my face, my neck, my lips…we'd say we were sorry that it's taken so long for us to realize just how much we need each other and we'd move on…that's how it was supposed to be, not like this…not me huddling in the street like a drunken fool, crying uncontrollably.  He was lost from me…forever.  

I looked up at the sky as the sun began to light it up.  In the trees sat birds, mocking me with their lovely voices as they sang their morning songs.

I pulled myself up drowsily, looking around at the other houses through my wall of tears.  Turning around, I began to stumble back down the way I came.  My legs were like lumps of dead meat, I found I was forcing myself to walk.  Down the street on Pecan Drive was a car turning in my direction, the driver probably unaware of the pain I was in, the shock of the situation. 

"Rose!" I spun, confused, but immediately identifying the deep voice.  

"Jack?!" I shielded my eyes from the car's burning lights, but beyond them, I could see Jack's head hanging out his window.  I choked back my tears again; the feeling I felt couldn't even be explained.  I had forgotten all about my physical pain, all I wanted was to be in his arms again.  

I opened up Jack's door, throwing myself on him, kissing his face rashly and repeatedly

"Rose," he gently pushed me off of him; his face didn't show as much enthusiasm as I suspect mind did.  Something wasn't right.  I pulled away from him, watching him slowly.

"What?  What is it Jack?  What's wrong?" I breathed, my mind racing with so many possibilities. 

His face was hard; his ocean blue eyes ices over with his haze.  That was his game face.  I hated that face.  It was his way of holding power over me when he knew I couldn't read him.  Him acting like this; treating me like a mission, just killed me…disgusted me to know me. 

"Rose, I…" he pressed his lips together, "I'm…" he sighed, frustrated, pulling me into the cab.  "I'm only back because…" Jack looked down, grabbing my hands.  This was the moment.  MY moment; I could cry, but I'll save that for later.  "I don't think we're on the same page here-."

"I know, it's ok-."

"No," he put a finger to my lips…those soft fingertips of his grazed my skin, sending a flush to my cheeks, "it's not ok…I loved Rose." I pulled back, as I had been leaning into his finger, kissing it softly.  

I paused, looking at him, and then at the cab driver, who stared back.  "What?" I chuckled nervously, "I don't understand." He sighed, glancing away, biting his bottom lip in anger.

"I loved Rose…your character," his eyes met mine cautiously before he continued, out contact never breaking, "She betrayed me…and no matter how much I try to get over it…the fact still remains.  I'll never…" he paused, "ever be able to forget or forgive her for it." I nodded, trying to process this information, but it wasn't registering  …should I be happy?  Does this mean that I have chance?

"I don't under-"

"I don't love you." He cut me off quickly; I still stared at him.  The world was quiet; my lips quivered, I was unsure what to think.

"I-I'm sorry," my voice faltered heavily; I stared into his icy eyes, chucking again nervously.   "It…kinda' sounded like you said you didn't love me."  I chuckled more bravely; his icy glare being the thing to make me stop.  "You didn't did you?"

"Rose," he paused staring at me, those unwavering eyes glaring at me, glaring at my soul, "I don't love you," I gasped, grabbing my heart.

"If your playing-."

"I don't love you," his voice held no emotion, his face still stood hard as a stone, even after I began to break down and cry.  "I can't love you because you allowed this…or that to happen.  You let Rose use me like a puppet.  And as your true colors shown, you had fun finding me clueless…fun seeing me with ropes around me.  I can't forget that either." I stared back up at him.

"Maybe we can work-."

"I tried working, but I just couldn't bring myself to let it happen…I'll never forget it.  Who knows if it's really you?  Your probably still faking."

"Jack that's not fair…you know I had no choice but to do it…they were my orders," my voice was small and weak, my cheeks burned with embarrassment, "I didn't want to do it," my voice struggled to stay clear, "I swear to god I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice," I swallowed hard, staring at him, he didn't say anything, just stared as if I was over staying my welcome.

I looked down, shaking my head, my tears falling faster, "Why then…" I coughed on my sobs, "why then would you lead me on?"

"I wasn't leading you on," he looked out he window, staring away at the tree I found myself looking at moments before he came back, "I tried," he looked back at me, "I tired forgetting about it, I mean, I really tried…but I just kept finding myself thinking about it and I realized that I couldn't, therefore I shouldn't force myself." 

His arm brushed past my waist.  I grabbed it, feeling his soft arm hairs give way, touching his silky skin.  

I stumbled out the cab as he opened the door; I tried to cling to him.  His face was still hard.  "But Jack, I love you…" I found myself begging him, "How many times do I have to apologize?  I'm sorry, it was my job…what more do you want from me?"

"You won't have to apologize soon…I tried to love you…but if you'd let your job get in the way of us, what's next?  How far will you go for your job?"  He watched me, my face falling as I tried thinking up something to say.  "I can't go on with not knowing the answer to that question…nor can trust myself to love you.

"But what about me?  What happens to me?"

"That's your problem now…" Jack's eyes softened, "you're always wrapped up in yourself-."

"That's not fair!  I love you, we can work off of that-."

"No," his voice was brick, "we can't work off anything…we're nothing now…mislead poor pathetic individuals…nothin' else," he looked up at the sky as he shut the door, "Hmmm…looks like it's going to be a good day." He shut the door, nodding to the driver.

I watched the car drive off, the voice of the birds suddenly bursting into my ears as the sun continued to lift itself above the horizon, marking the beginning of a beautiful of day.


End file.
